Setting Sun
by KiramekiUtau
Summary: After Breaking Dawn, everything seems happy. However, life is not perfect. Nessie and Jacob undergo many obstacles in their relationship. But is there a real relationship? Or are they just friends- even if they have hidden feelings for each other?


**Heya everyone! Another story... Wow, I'm getting obsessed. Anyways, this continues a few weeks after Breaking Dawn left off. Renesmee has now stopped growing, and is hypothetically seventeen years old (As she has grown that much), and her intelligence and maturity applies. Uh... I don't think she's OOC. We have not seen **_**that**_** much of her character in Breaking Dawn; so I'm not really changing that much. I hope! Anyways, this story will be written in at lease five different POVs. Jake's, Leah's, Renesmee's, Bella's... and a guy who will fall in love with Renesmee. No, I'm not saying that they will be together in the end, but the outcome is still unknown. However, I'm not choosing what the dude looks like, if he has a special ability, or what his name is. I'm leaving that up to you.**

**Name:**

**Looks:**

**Ability?:**

**Fill out the form, and I'll pick the most interesting one!**

**Haha okay, I should probably stop talking and let you guys read.**

**Enjoy!**

**~PiperJason**

**Jake's POV- Preface**

Let me tell you something.

My life sucks.

I mean, after the Volturi left, the past few weeks have been great. But I knew that probably would not have lasted.

Or else I wouldn't be standing at the edge of this cliff, diving into the water to save someone's life.

If you had told me, two weeks ago, "Jake, in two weeks you're going to dive off a cliff saying Leah Clearwater.", I wouldn't have believed. Bella, for sure, Renesmee, for sure, but _Leah?_ Naah, impossible.

And yet here we were.

**Jake's POV**

They were gone. They were actually _gone_. Gone without a fight, that that arrogant bloodsucker Caius wanted. No one was dead.

Not Bella.

Not Nessie.

And... not Edward. Oh heck, why do I even bother hiding it? He was my bro. I guess I wouldn't have minded too much if Blondie was gone, but right when that thought occured through my head, Edward smacked the back of my head.

Ow.

Then next week, was my happy week. Me, Nessie, Leah, Bella, and Edward went hunting for Nessie. While Leah complained constantly about having to hunt with Renesmee, Nessie was all jokes. She didn't care about what Leah said to her. She was just plain... happy.

And beautiful. I never, _ever, _paused to imagine a vampire growing so much in a month. She looked seventeen. Her bronze curls were still at her waist, and her brown eyes, just like Bella's, were stunning. Her skin was so pale. I couldn't believe that I used to hate that colour. When she smiled, everyone smile with her.

"Bet I'm going to get the biggest." She teased, starting up our old game once again.

"Riiight. I always win, so quit the charade." I shot back, a grin on my face.

She stuck out her tongue, and shot after a mountain lion. I could see that the lion was stunned at Nessie coming at him.

Huh. I guess animals don't have that much bad taste.

Beside me, Edward chuckled. "Takes one to know one."

I punched him on the arm lightly.

Eventually, I ended up with the smaller one.

"Well... I guess you proved me wrong." I mumbled sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, this was mostly because Alice told me I was going to get it this time."

Damn that psychic vampire. Oh wait, she's already damned.

Edward smacked the back of my head. "No need to rub it in." He said, but I saw a teasing glimmer in his eyes.

Eventually, Alice asked Nessie to go shopping with her. Nessie, unlike Bella, went eagerly.

Haha. So different, I wanted to laugh.

Beside me, Leah huffed. "Finally she's gone. She gets so annoying after a while. How do you manage her?" She shot me an amused look, which meant she was joking. But what she said really irked me.

"Meh." I said, but what I really wanted to do was soccer punch her in the face. I could tell Edward wanted to do the same.

Leah frowned. "Jake, I want to talk to you. Alone." She said.

And I followed her.

Which was my biggest mistake ever.

**So, was it good? REMEMBER I want you guys to R&R! Or else no more chapters... *Evil laugh*. I really hope you think that this was good! I was really looking forward to making this! I've had the idea forever!**

**~PiperJason**


End file.
